


In The Blink of An Eye

by girlintheglen



Series: Quickies ... Under 1000 Words [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	In The Blink of An Eye

  


The light was passed from person to person, each one releasing the sparkling entity to another eager pair of hands.

"This is amazing…' April Dancer was nearly breathless as she watched the progression, the light almost like something alive.

"What is it Illya?''  She looked to the blond agent in expectation, impressed once again with the talented Russian.

Illya wasn't really sure, he couldn't answer April's question honestly, so he put it off to his most recent experiments with energy, conjecturing that perhaps it was a result of something he had done with electrical currents, or … He shook his head, unable to  come up with any sort of acceptable reply.          

Napoleon Solo took his turn and held the animated light for a brief moment before passing it to his partner.  He didn't know what it was, but felt certain it would go over well at a cocktail party.

"What do you do with it Illya? I mean, what's it for?"  The blond smirked slightly, wondering why it needed to be for anything.

"Well, it won't be weaponized, if that is what you are implying." He felt protective of it, and slightly in awe of the wispy little light.  It had the attributes of a faerie, or something from out of the Russian woods where mythical creatures lived.

Napoleon caught the ire in his friend's voice, a possessiveness that caused him to wonder how Illya had come upon this … whatever it was.

The light danced and spun as it was handed once more to April, her eyes reflecting the brilliance of it.  When she passed it to Illya, the light seemed to change colors before extinguishing itself completely.  Suddenly and without warning or, in Illya's mind, explanation, the light was gone; utterly and completely gone.

April was distraught, afraid she had done something to it.  Illya merely let a small smile crease his features, acknowledging mentally that the light had been intended for only that short duration.  He wasn't going to admit it to anyone, most especially Napoleon, that he had no idea where it came from.  His experiments with energy had not produced it, the light had simply appeared in his hands at the moment Napoleon and April entered the room.

Why it appeared, and to those three, would remain a mystery to Illya.


End file.
